NES
by dyan lee
Summary: Aku merasakan hampa tanpamu..Aku rapuh tanpa kamu di hidupku..Aku butuh kamu kembali padaku..Aku merindukanmu, teramat sangat merindukanmu..Andai ada sesuatu hal yang bisa membuatmu kembali..Aku akan melakukan apapun itu agar kau kembali..Tapi yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menerima semua..Penebusan dosa dari sebuah kesalahan terbesar - Oh Se Hun -


_Aku merasakan hampa tanpamu_

 _Aku rapuh tanpa kamu di hidupku_

 _Aku butuh kamu kembali padaku_

 _Aku merindukanmu, teramat sangat merindukanmu_

 _Andai ada sesuatu hal yang bisa membuatmu kembali_

 _Aku akan melakukan apapun itu agar kau kembali_

 _Tapi yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menerima semua_

 _Penebusan dosa dari sebuah kesalahan terbesar_

 _\- Oh Se Hun -_

* * *

NEVER ENDING STORY

HUNHAN

Genderswitch

Rate M (19+)

Happy reading :)

* * *

 **Seoul, Desember 2016**

 ** _Sehun pov_**

Haahh...capek sekali rasanya, andai tubuhku ini bisa protes pasti mereka akan menjerit minta diistirahatkan. Aku baru saja sampai tengah malam tadi setelah mengurus sedikit masalah yang harus aku selesaikan di Jepang. Aku berangkat sendiri tanpa membawa Sehna putri kecilku karena ia harus sekolah, selain itu karena ini diluar jadwal. Aku titipkan Sehna di rumah Keluarga Tan, karena memang akhir minggu ini jatah kami untuk berlibur disana.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, halaman keluarga Tan. Memperhatikan putri kecilku Oh Sehna yang sedang bermain, menyanyi, menari, berlali, melompat riang. Sehna selalu bisa membuat _Harabeoji, Ha_ _lmeoni, Samchon, Imo_ dan Daddynya untuk selalu memperhatikannya. Melihat tawa lepas penuh kebahagiaannya membuat penat dalam tubuhku hilang entah ke mana.

Tak terasa sudah 5 tahun usianya kini, bahkan rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongnya setelah ia dilahirkan. Baru kemarin aku menggantikan popoknya, mengantarnya untuk imunisasi. Tapi semua ternyata sudah berlalu tanpa terasa dan begitu cepat. Sehna kini menjadi gadis kecilku yang cantik dan menggemaskan dengan rambut hitam ikalnya, pipi chubby, mulut tipis kecilnya, namun satu hal yang menurutku menjadi point terpenting yang membuat ia terlihat cantik sekali adalah matanya. Mata yang selalu bersinar jernih dan polos. Mata yang selalu membuatku ingat akan _"Dia", "Dia"_ yang selalu aku rindukan dan nantikan dan _"Dia"_ yang akan selalu aku cintai.

Banyak perubahan yang terjadi selama 5 tahun ini. Perubahan akan sikap Papa Tan, Mama Tan yang selalu tersenyum pada Sehna. Sudah banyak uban yang menghiasi rambut mereka, kerut-kerut yang mulai terlihat pada wajah mereka. Yah, walaupun begitu Mama Tan masih terlihat cantik dan Papa Tan masih terlihat gagah.

Aku amat sangat bersyukur akan apa yang telah kudapatkan sejauh ini. Aku bersyukur pada apa yang sudah Tuhan anugerahkan padaku. Meskipun dengan proses yang sangat panjang dan banyak rasa sakit, namun itu sepadan dengan hadirnya Sehna sebagai pelipur duka lara bagi semua orang.

"Daddy...sini main bareng Sehna"

Suara melengking putri kecilku mengalihkanku dari lamunan. Mata indahnya yang jernih dan bersinar menatapku mengingatkanku pada _"Dia",_ sosok cantik yang hanya berani aku kenang. _My Little Princess_.

"Kan udah ditemenin sama uncle, sayang"

"Uncle nggak seru, masa kalah terus dari tadi"

Perkataan polosnya sontak membuat semua orang tertawa lepas.

"Uncle kan emang ngalah, biar Sehna seneng aja". Sahut Henry, iparku yang tak mau kalah.

"Apaan ngalah, uncle kan tukang kalah kalau main sama Sehna" Jawab Sehna yang juga tak mau kalah.

"Enak aja ngatain uncle. Awas yaa...uncle gelitikin Sehna nih"

Henry langsung saja menangkap Sehna yang akan berlari menuju padaku untuk berlindung. Dan kami semua makin tertawa lepas melihat Sehna yang berteriak-teriak minta ampun karena digelitikin Henry tanpa ampun.

"Uncleee Henly jelleeekkk...lepaaaassss...aaagghhh...Daddy tolongin Sehna...hahahahhahahaha"

Sehna berteriak, namun Henry malah semakin memerangkap dalam dekapannya erat.

"Awas yaa...kalau Sehna ngatain uncle lagi. Uncle nggak akan ngajakin Sehna ke tempat Sophi _jie jie"_

"Biarin, kalau uncle nggak mau ajak Sehna ke tempat Sophi _jie_ _jie_. Sehna bakal ngaduin uncle ke _harabeoji_ sama _halmeoni_ juga, kalau uncle pacarnya banyak"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehna langsung menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Henry.

"Tuh kan, pasti ini ulah Henry. Jangan suka ngomong yang aneh-aneh ke Sehna. Masa anak 5 tahun udah ngerti soal pacar"

Mama menegur Henry yang masih saja mendekap Sehna. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka berdua, Henry dan Sehna selalu saja seperti ini. Saling menggoda satu sama lain tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Mama bahkan pernah bilang kalau mereka mirip seperti Henry dan " _Dia"_ dulu.

"Seperti ada suara dari luar. Mungkin tamu, Mama lihat dulu ke depan" Mama pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Saat aku sedang mengirim pesan untuk orang tuaku, tiba-tiba Sehna berteriak minta turun dari pangkuan Henry dan menanyakan kemana _halmeoni_ nya pergi.

" _Halmeoni_ lagi di dalam, sayang. Ada tamu kayaknya. Sehna susul aja ke dalam"

Setelah mendengar jawabanku Sehna segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyusul Mama. Dan Papa terlihat mengajak Henry untuk menemaninya bermain catur.

"Ajak Sehun _hyung_ aja, Pa. Masak mainnya sama Henry terus"

"Dia ngalah terus kalau main catur sama Papa. Nggak asyik jadinya, Nggak ada tantangannya"

Papa mendengus kesal dan aku hanya bisa tertawa. Lalu mengalihkan perhatianku untuk ikut menyusul Sehna ke dalam mengikuti Mama yang sedang menemui tamu yang datang. Aku akan mengajak Sehna untuk tidur siang agar tak mengganggu Mama yang sedang bersama tamu yang sepertinya penting.

" _Halmeoni..._ kok lama sih. Sehna tungguin tapi nggak balik-balik. Siapa sih tamunya?"

Itu suara Sehna yang sedang protes pada Mama karena terlalu lama menunggu. Segera saja aku panggil dan susul Sehna ke dalam.

"Sehna..."

Namun apa yang terjadi di depan mataku membuat langkahku terhenti. Seketika duniaku berputar tanpa tau apa yang harus ku lakukan. _"Dia"_ ada disini, _"Dia"_ kembali kerumah ini. _My Little Princess._

Tarikan lembut tangan Sehna menyadarkanku. Mata indahnya menatapku penuh kebingungan. Aku berjongkok mensejajarkan badanku dengannya, dan kudekatkan wajahku padanya sebagai respon akan kebingungannya.

"Mommy...?"

Kupenjamkan mataku menahan sesaknya dadaku saat mendengar suaranya yang terdengar lirih seperti bisikkan tanpa suara, namun telingaku masih bisa menangkap pertanyaannya tersebut. Dan sebagai jawabannya aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala untuk mengiyakan pertanyaannya padaku. Seketika matanya yang indah tampak berkabut dan ia memelukku erat. Terisak perlahan di leherku.

Putri kecilku yang malang, aku sangat tau bagaimana perasaanmu sayang.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Luhan pov**_

Akhirnya, setelah hampir 5 tahun aku kembali menginjakkan kaki ku kembali ke Seoul. Banyak alasan yang membuatku memutuskan pergi ke Seoul menuju Beijing, tempat kelahiranku meski aku besar dan menetap di Seoul karena pekerjaan Papa sebagai kepala kantor cabang yang berada di Deoul mengharuskan kami sekeluarga untuk menetap disini, di Seoul.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku keluar ke pelataran bandara Incheon untuk mencari taksi untuk mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah aku melihat tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah dengan Seoul. Seoul tetaplah kota yang cukup padat dan sibuk di jam-jam segini, pukul 11.00 siang. Dan tak lama setelah itu, sampailah aku didepan sebuah rumah yang sudah 5 tahun aku tinggalkan. Aku merindukan rumah ini. Aku merindukan keluargku. Aku rindu Mama. Aku rindu papa. Aku rindu Henry. Aku rindu Yifan gege, Zitao jie jie kakak iparku dan si cantik Sophia keponakanku. Aku rindu semuanya. Ku buka pagar rumahku, dan berjalan melewati teras rumah menuju pintu masuk. Ku buka pintu dan segera saja aku berteriak.

"Mamaaaa...Luhan pulang. Papaaa...Henry...aku pulang"

Tapi tak satupun mereka muncul dan menyambut kedatanganku. Ku dengar sayup-sayup tawa riang dari halaman belakang rumah. Mungkin mereka sedang berkumpul disana, saat aku akan menuju kesana Mama muncul dan segera memelukku.

"Kamu pulang sayang?"

"Iya, Ma. Luhan pulang. Luhan kangen sama Mama"

"Mama juga kangen sama kamu, Lu"

"Papa sama Henry mana, Ma ?"

"Mereka ada di belakang. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu aja di kamar ya, sayang"

Mama terlihat syok dan sedikit gugup, tapi kenapa...

"Aku ingin ketemu Papa sama Henry dulu, Ma"

"Iya, nantikan bisa. Kamu istirahat dulu aja di kamar, kan habis perjalanan jauh dari Beijing ke Seoul"

Mama kenapa sih, kok seperti melarangku buat ketemu Papa sama Henry sekarang. Mama, aneh deh...

"Nggak ah, Ma. Aku ingin ketemu Papa sama Henry sekarang" Dan setelah itu segera saja aku teriakkan nama Henry dengan lantang. "TAN HENRYYYY !"

"Luhan...Henry nya sedang...mmmmhhmm...Henry sedang..."

"Apa sih, Ma. Henry kenapa ?"

Ini ada apa sih sebenarnya, mencurigakan banget.

"Mama keliahatannya kok kayak nggak seneng banget sih Luhan pulang"

"Bukan begitu sayang. Maksud Mama kan, ketemu Papa sama Henry bisa nanti dulu, kamu pasti capek". Mama mengelak sambil tersenyum yang seperti dipaksakan.

"Eehh, bagaimana kuliahmu disana sayang? Lancarkan?" Aku cuma bisa menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban, terlalu bingung sama sikap Mama yang aneh.

"Masih tinggal di apartemen yang dulu kan, sayang?"

"Mamaa... aku..."

" _Halmeoni..._ kok lama sih. Sehna tungguin tapi nggak balik-balik. Siapa sih tamunya?"

Tiba-tiba suara khas anak kecil menghentikan pertanyaan yang rencananya akan aku tanyakan pada Mama. Ku balikkan badanku dan membeku seketika.

Sosok mungil, dengan rambut hitam ikalnya muncul dari balik pintu yang menuju halaman belakang. Pipinya chubby, hidung dan mulut yang mungil, dan mata yang...mata itu...Apakah dia...Apakah dia...?

"Sehna..."

Suara maskulin yang berat dan sangat berbeda dari suara Papa, Henry dan Yifan Gege menyahut dari belakang gadis kecil itu. Tanpa melihat pun aku tau siapa dia. Suara itu, suara yang pasti akan aku benci seumur hdupku. Suara orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku. Dia adalah mimpi burukku.

Darahku rasanya mendidih melihat dia ada disini. Dan kenapa dia harus ada disini? Di rumah keluarga ku? Dan kenapa dia masih berani muncul di hadapan semua keluarga ku? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang menjelaskan apapun padaku? Kemarahanku sudah sangat memuncak dan akan siap meledak, namun sesaat aku teralihkan pada tangan kecil yang menarik tangan lelaki itu, dan ia berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis kecil itu. Walaupun tak bersuara, aku masih bisa menangkap gerakkan bibirnya yang bertanya pada lelaki itu.

 _"Mommy...?"_

Dan untuk beberapa saat lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, lalu setelah itu ia mengangguk.

Seketika itu pula duniaku rasanya berhenti berputar.

* * *

Maaf kalau banyak Typo dan bahasa yang sedikit berantakan.

Saya hanya seorang newbie yang lagi belajar.

Mohon untuk masukkan saran dan kritiknya.

See you at next chapter.


End file.
